TT goes to Hogwarts
by TTLuvs2Volley
Summary: TT goes to Hogwarts and meets the main characters. She also goes to numerous places with her new and quite strange friends. Mild Naruto crossover
1. TT goes to Hogwarts

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm new here, this is my first story, and Uni made me post it. Here goes….

Flitwick's Strike

Well, Uni was talking to Flitwick, telling him your chances of being hit by lightning increase if you stand under a tree, shake your fist at the sky and yell storms suck

Short Flitwick didn't say anything, but ran off somewhere.

Anyhoo…hem hem

Uni, EA, and TT were walking through the halls of Hogwarts, when they ran into Kakashi.

EA was drooling by now, and could hardly stand up.

"Hi, Uni." Kakashi turned to her.

Uni just looked all around at everything except Kakashi.

Kakashi groaned and corrected himself. "Hi Miss Authoress the Queen."

She smiled and said hi.

"Oh yeah, this is TT."

Kakashi nodded and walked on.

TT was very confused, "Isn't he some sort of ninja?"

"Yeah."

"Why is he here?"

"I dunno, Dumbledore must have him undercover or something."

So EA was still on the floor, and Uni and TT had to carry her to the hospital wing.

The nurse asked what happened and Uni told her she saw Kakashi.

"We also saw Ron." TT added. "He offered to help with his wand, but we didn't want her to be turned into a flea…"

She then shooed TT and Uni out to leave her in peace.

Uni and TT continued walking, and TT thought of another question.

"Why are WE at Hogwarts? I don't think Dumbledore would hire two inexperienced people to protect his castle."

Uni just shrugged her shoulders and then Leeren walked up.

"Hey Uni, Hey TT."

"Hi."

"Hey."

"So where are you going?" TT asked.

Leeren sighed and answered. "I'm trying to find Flitwick. If I don't find him soon, I'm going to have to send Fluffy after him."

TT liked that name. It was the least scary name here. I mean, ninjas and queens? Oh my…

"Exactly who is Fluffy?"

Leeren and Uni just looked at each other. "They're not as nice as the name."

"THEY"RE!"

"Oh dear, Fluffy is probably guarding that stupid stone again." Leeren said. "I guess I'll have to go to plan B…."

There was a loud crack outside the school. Leeren, Uni, and TT rushed outside to see what happened.

"Oh god."

Flitwick was lying on the ground, darkened, and some of his hairs were still smoking.

"What happened? TT asked. Maybe someone was practicing the flying spell, with a feather. And said it too many times."

Uni was looking all around, when TT remembered.

"Oh yeah! You told Flitwick the lighting thing!"

Leeren looked at her too. "You know he's too stupid, Uni."

"Poor Flitwick." TT said.

Uni and Leeren nodded.

Then out of nowhere, EA popped up. She showed up with a speed and a net.

"Have you guys seen Kakashi?" EA asked.

"Um…No." Uni replied.

"Oh, OK."

She unpopped and was gone.

"I don't even wann know what she was thinking." TT said aloud.

Leeren said she had to go and left. It was just TT and Uni, again.

All of a sudden, Uni heard a noise. She turned around and got into this ninja deffense mode.

"Someone's following me." She said really scary.

Then she ran behind a wall.

"OH MY GOD! RUN, TT! SHE'S A STALKER!"

"Uh….Who is it?" TT asked.

Uni did a bunch of kick flips and backflips for no apparent reason.

"Show off." TT told her.

Then Uni finally took hold of someone behind the wall and pushed her down a well that just happened to be there…

"Death is only the beginning…."

TT was really freaked out. I mean, three headed dogs named Fluffy, stalkers, ninjas defending schools, and a girl named Uni flying through the air doing ninja stunts!

"Ok…" TT said wide eyed. "Moving on…"


	2. The Stalker Returns

The Stalker Returns

theme music here

Well, everything was right as rain in Hogwarts. EA kept popping up here and there, searching for Uni's boyfriend, Kakashi.

Kakashi, however, did not want to be found.

EA was walking around one day thinking of Kakashi in a thong, when she came upon a well with a lid on it.

_Maybe Kakashi is in there…_

She went over and lifted up the lid. She looked down the deep dark hole.

"Hello! Kakashi, you in there?"

But all she heard was the echoes bouncing off the walls and back up to her.

_Oh well._

EA shrugged her shoulders, picked up her net and thong, and continued searching through the halls of Hogwarts.

Meanwhile, Uni, TT, and Flitwick were watching the new show, 'How to Survive.' They showed how to survive on Mount. Everest, in storms, hurricanes, and lightning.

Flitwick listened very closely to this part. For he did not want to make the same dumb mistake as last time.

Uni then jumped up and started poking and screaming at Flitwick. "I told you!"

Then Flitwick crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her.

Uni smiled and TT rolled her eyes. _I think these people have been here too long._

All of a sudden, a giant thump came from down the hall, and the 3 jumped up in fright.

"What was that?" TT asked.

"Maybe EA found my boyfriend…" Uni growled.

Flitwick started running around and TT game him a yo yo.

He seemed to tangle himself, but it kept him busy.

TT was thinking by now, _these people are using wands and flying brooms _

_and he can't even figure out how to use a yo yo…_

She shook her head in disappointment.

They heard the thump again. This time, it seemed louder.

Flitwick jumped up, tangled in the yo yo string.

Then the door burst open, and a woman with corpsey short black hair lifted her arms and started walking towards them.

Uni screamed, "It's the stalker!" And pointed at Mrs. Corpsey Miller.

TT then hid behind Uni. "We didn't watch the tape! We didn't hear the phone ring! We didn't eat the last jelly bean! It was Flitwick!"

Flitwick was lying on the floor, trying to untangle himself (without succeeding) "It was earwax!"

Still, the stalker didn't stop walking towards the three. Uni was getting into her ninja mode again; ready to do her back flips.

TT threw up her hands. "What a showoff!"

Well, it looked like the end of our story, but showoff Uni pushed the stalker out a window and was eaten by Fluffy.

"For a man, or women, eating dog, what kind of a name is Fluffy?"

"You should ask Hagrid, he's at the beach today." Uni told TT.

Flitwick squealed really really loud, which made Uni and TT really freaked out. (Because usually it was TT who squealed when Uni gave her hugs) But by all means, no surprisement. (They always knew _something_ was wrong with him).

Then he started to jump around clapping his hands. (Something was VERY wrong with him, not even TT does that). "Were going to the beach!"

TT rolled her eyes and Uni grumbled. "Maybe I should push him out the window, too…"


End file.
